Life Changes
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: Celty gives Shinra the greatest gift she could ever give him, but when her past rears its ugly head, can they protect what is most important to them?
1. Chapter 1

Life Changes

(Durarara)

**What's up people of the internet, this is my first fanfic ever! I am still writing this so do not expect frequent updates. Also, go easy on the reviews as I do not take criticism well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. If I did, I'd give it a name I could more easily pronounce.**

Chapter One

It has been two years since the incident with the color gangs. Two years since Izaya left Ikebukuro. Everything was peaceful in the Tokyo district. The garden square was tranquil with its cherry blossoms in full bloom. Everyone was in a sweet state of serenity. Everyone but a black leather wearing biker with a yellow helmet.

Celty Sturluson is an immortal headless fairy known as a Dulahan. She rides a horse disguised as a midnight black motorcycle, and has a scythe that left anyone she cut a blubbering mess of fear. Nothing could make someone like that panic, right? Yeah, you would be wrong. Celty was in a complete state of utter panic, which is why she was in the park talking to her friend, Shizuo Heiwajima. Or at least, talking the best way someone without a head can, typing on her cellphone.

"What am I supposed to do? How did this happen? It shouldn't even be possible, right?"

Her frantic typing and pacing caused Shizuo's teeth to clench. Others in the square were starting to stare at the panicked biker which was certainly not helping his mood. He readjusted his sunglasses before pushing himself off of the motorcycle he was leaning on (aka Celty's horse). He grabbed her shoulders to get her to stay still, all the constant pacing was starting to piss him off.

"Will you calm down already? I can't understand you when you type like that."

If her mind wasn't in such disarray, she would have laughed at the thought of _Shizuo_ telling _her_ to calm down.

"Now before I can actually help you with this shit, just what the hell are you talking about? You asked me to help but you haven't actually told me why. The only thing you have told me is that it's about Shinra."

She was about to tell him when she stopped. _Should I tell him?_ she thought. Another moment passed before she started typing.

"I can't tell you. Shinra should hear this first."

Shinra smacked his head, his eye twitching. 'What did I do to be put through this crap? If you can't tell me why the hell are you talking to me about it?"

Again she stopped for a moment.

"I guess I'm just trying to get the courage to tell him."

Celty could swear she could see worry on his face.

"You're not breaking up with him or anything are you? A heartbroken Shinra is not the kind of shit I ever want to go through."

She actually did laugh that time, her shoulders shaking in her silent mirth.

"No, nothing like that. Just . . . something important."

"Look, whatever it is I'm sure he can handle it. If not, make sure he lands on something soft."

With that, he turned and walked off, his hand raised waving goodbye.

"I got to go meet up with Tom, something about a new job, see ya."

Celty stood there for another moment thinking on what he said. Realizing he's right, she let out a mental sigh and drove off. Not wanting another run in with the cops, she obeyed traffic laws. Inadvertently, it was a good thing as it delayed her getting home and facing Shinra, though she knew she was only stalling. Entering their apartment, she set down her helmet, a cloud of black smoke billowed from her neck as she thought to herself,

_I should just be honest with him._

That's when the object of her thoughts exited the kitchen.

"Celty, you're home. Anything interesting happen?" asked the 24 year old doctor. Shinra walked up to her, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck. A heart shape plume of smoke rose from her neck. She brought out her phone and typed to him,

"You could say that."

His curiosity was peaked.

"Oh? What happened?"

"You may want to sit down."

She led him to the couch where he sat on the furniture's arm.

"Celty whatever it is you can tell m-"

He was cut off by her finger on his lips. She stood before him and typed to him,

"Shinra, I'm pregnant."

As he feinted back onto the couch, Celty was glad she followed Shizuo's advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Am Basteir

**Sup peoples! Chapter Two is up! Do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own crap.**

Deep in the Irish country side, on a single grassy hill bathe in silver light by the full moon, stood a woman. Her silver armor shined as cleanly as the day it was made. A bladed whip was strapped to her belt. A black horse stood by herself restless and agitated. Her long snow white hair and blue cloak blew gently in the soft wind. If anyone saw her face they would think she was in her thirties, but her eyes showed such cold knowledge hinting that she has seen things others couldn't imagine. Those most who saw her would only notice that she and her horse had no head.

Black smoke billowed from the Dulahan's neck as she gazed at the night's horizon, her eyes scanned as if watching a scene before her. The woman sneered as her grip on her chin tightened.

"What are you doing Am Basteir? The old fairy questioned. "What have you done?"

Her eyes shined with anger and fury as she mounted her servant. With speed only possible by such a demonic steed, she rode for the coast.

-0-

**"****MY CELTY IS PREGNANT!"**

The first thing Shinra did when he woke was going to the balcony and yelling that at the top of his lungs. The subject of his joy stood in front of him and held up her phone.

"Will you stop yelling that?!"

"How can I? My sweet, beautiful Celty is pregnant! All I want to do is scream it to the world!"

Tired of his yelling, she formed a gag on his mouth with her shadows and dragged him to the couch.

"Will you calm down? We need to talk about this."

She removed the gag and continued typing,

"First I'd like to know just how this happened."

His smile only grew as he shot up.

"Isn't it obvious? Our love brought this miracle into the world! Add that and all the restless nights and-Agh!"

Ending his train of speech with a jab in the ribs she continued.

"Shinra this is serious!"

"Celty."

She froze when he said her name. He said it in the way that always made her knees weak. He took her hands in his and held them to his heart.

"I am being serious. I don't know how this happened. What I do know is that the woman I love more than anything in this world is pregnant with our child."

_Shinra._

"I know what you're thinking. You're worried that our child won't have a have a head or if she'll be a monster. Listen when I say this, she won't be. She'll be ours and she'll be beautiful. I'll love her as much as I love her beautiful mother."

Celty's legs almost failed her at hearing his words. She asked the only question that truly mattered to her at this very moment.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

At first, a smile was all that answered her.

"I just know."

That was all she needed to hear as he continued to kiss her neck, down her collar bone, shivering at his touch as they fall back on the couch.

-0-

Two sailors on the deck of cargo ship stood together gazing out at the open ocean, their breath coming out their mouths as white fog.

"How long till we reach Japan?"

"Oh, about two months if you include stops."

Unbeknownst to them, someone overheard. Said fairy contemplated what she heard.

"Two months."

Her jaw clenched in anticipation.

"I'm coming for you Celty Sturluson."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Breaking the news

**Third chapter and disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara, why would I need a disclaimer?**

Kanra: Come on I thought we were friends.

TarowTanaka: Are you two at it again?

Kanra: Hey I can't help it if he hates me.

Bakyura: Relax Tanaka, you know he deserves it.

Kanra: Hey!

Saika: Has any one seen Seton?

TarowTanaka: Now that you mention it, I haven't heard from her all day.

-Seton has joined the chat room-

Bakyura: Oh there you are Seton.

Seton: I'M PREGNAT!

Kanra: Congratulations Seton!

Bakyura: Wait you're a woman?!

Seton: Of course I am!

TarowTanaka: Really? I just said _her_ a second ago.

Bakyura: And all this time, I could have been hitting on you.

TarowTanaka: ugh

Saika: congratulations

Seton: Thank you

Kanra: How long have you . . .

Seton: I'm about a month in.

Seton: I found out a few days ago.

Seton I'm still having trouble believing it.

TarowTanaka: Really?

Seton: What if I'm not ready?

Seton: What if I mess up?!

Kanra: Relax, I'm sure you'll do fine.

TarowTanaka: Yeah, I think you'll be a great mother.

Saika: You are a good person.

Bakyura: You'll be great, but what do I know I'm just a kid.

Seton: Thank You.

Seton: That really helps.

Seton: I got to go.

-Seton has left the chat room-

-0-

Celty was relaxing in the Ikebukuro park. Her back against the grass, her left hand behind her helmet, her right rubbing her stomach knowingly. She could just make out the voices of others in the park.

"Hey isn't that the black rider?"

"You mean the headless rider? Yeah I think it is."

"What's he doing here?"

"You don't think it's actually headless do you?"

"Why don't you go over and find out?"

"Wait who's that?"

"Gah! That's Shizuo Heiwahjima!"

At hearing her friend's name, Celty sat up and saw Shizuo Standing there, a cigarette in his mouth. He was obviously irritated, his eye twitching slightly.

"Hey Celty," he said in an obviously irritated voice.

"Hey Shinra. What's wrong?"

He smacked his forehead with his hand before answering, "Damn, it's this new job Tom gave me. I was hired as a bodyguard but I'm not cut out for this shit."

"Who are you guarding?"

"It doesn't matter," he said waving her off. "Oh hey, did you give Shinra that news yet or what?

"I did."

"Well how did he take it?"

Celty tried hard to keep her shoulders still while she silently laughed.

"As well as can be expected."

Shinra nodded as if in understanding. In all honesty, he was clueless on how well Shinra actually reacts to news. Or what the news is for that matter. He finally asked the question that was bugging him.

"So what was the news anyway?"

Celty didn't hesitate to lift the phone. Never before had she seen Shizuo's eyes go that wide.

"**YOU'RE WHAT?!"**

For the longest time Shizuo just stood there. Nothing surprised him, but this he did not expect. Then his demeanor changed. His eyes furrowed, he grabbed the cigarette, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Shizuo was pissed.

"That bastard! That stupid bastard! What does that bastard think he's doing?!"

Celty was taken aback by his sudden rage. She stepped back with her hands raised in surrender. She quickly typed into her phone. She never typed so fast.

"What? What is it?"

"That Bastard Shinra thinks he can get you pregnant without marrying you first?! That just pisses me off!

_That's what sets him off? Really? _Celty's thoughts were interrupted as Shizuo started to march in the direction of their apartment. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"Wait Shizuo, you can't kill him!"

"Shit shit shit shit Shit!"

"Shizuo stop its fine, I'm happy about this!"

Shizuo did stop.

"Shit."

He straightened himself, took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Fine, but if I see that Bastard, I'm still gonna scare him."

Celty's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Yeah that's fine."

He nodded and left without another word. Looking at his retreating back, she almost felt sorry for Shinra . . . almost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The wrong people know

**Whats up people, new chapter, please review, Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: It goes without saying.**

Kinnosuke Kuzuhara was sitting on his motorcycle sipping coffee from a plastic cup. He was parked in the entrance to an ally next to an intersection. Today was slow for the officer. That was until he heard a familiar demonic whine coming towards him. The light was red. He smirked to himself as he threw the cup in a bin and started his bike.

"Let's go monster."

His jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw something he thought he would never see. The monster actually stopped at the light. _What the hell?_ The light turned green (or whatever color it turns to in Tokyo) and said monster took off, staying under the speed limit. His curiosity through the roof, Kinnosuke started to follow it, remaining unseen by being a car behind. When it came to a stop at the front of an apartment building he parked across the street from it. He watched as the monster was greeted by a young man in a white coat and glasses. They embraced in a hug and when the man pulled away he bent down and put his hand on her stomach, smiling. Kinnosuke's eyes widened in realization. His mind went back to his home where his two kids waited for their father to visit. A smile came to his lips.

"Congratulations monster."

He started his motorcycle and took off, the smile being replaced with his usual neutral expression.

-0-

Shinra pulled away from the embrace and bent down putting a hand on Celty's stomach.

"How is she?" he asked.

"We never checked the gender, why do you keep calling her a she?" she typed to him.

He looked up and smiled that smile that makes her weak in the knees.

"Like I said I just know. Besides you just said her."

"Only because you said it first!" she typed while mentally kicking herself. He laughed at her embarrassment which was ended abruptly by a fist in his ribs. She looked to him before typing again.

"Find anything promising?"

"You'd actually be surprised how hard it is to find a new house. Let's go inside first."

They made their way to their apartment but Shinra stopped her before she could open the door.

"What's wrong?"

"My . . . dad is here." She froze in shock.

"Shingen's here? Now?"

"He showed up just before you did. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything."

Celty was still tense. She couldn't calm down with the thought of what the elder Kishitani might do if he found out she was pregnant.

"Shinra, he can't find out. Can you imagine what he might do to her if he-"

She stopped as she saw the look on his face.

"I _can_ imagine it. It will never happen. Not while I'm alive."

_Shinra._ His words surprised her. Not what he was saying, but the raw emotion he said them with. His voice was filled with anger but his face showed something else. It was fear.

"It'll be alright Celty. Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better."

The moment they entered the apartment they were met by a white gas mask. Celty shivered at seeing that mask. If she had any fond memories of Shingen she couldn't remember them. Nor would she want to.

"Celty, good to see you again," he said in his usual condescending tone.

"Shingen, wish I could say the same," she said as she walked past him. She set down her helmet before typing, "Oh wait. No I don't."

"Celty do you have to be so rude? Honestly, just because you're not human doesn't mean you shouldn't have manners. And I told you to call me father."

"Still never happening," she typed irritated.

She chuckle at his annoyed huff before joining Shinra on the couch leaning into his shoulder.

"I see you two are still indulging in this preposterous relationship."

"So what if we are?" Celty typed defensively.

"I just don't see the point in it. It won't last I tell you."

Now Shinra was becoming annoyed.

"With all due respect Dad, what we do in our private lives is our business." Another heart shape plume of smoke came from Celty's neck clearly showing her appreciation (and slight arousal) at his assertiveness. Shingen huffed again.

"And here I enjoyed the idea of actually having grandchildren, but I don't see that happening. Oh well, I suppose there is still time for you to come to your senses."

The two lovers suddenly tensed at the strange man's comments. An action that did not go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," Celty typed a little too quickly.

The elder Kishitani eyed them both for a moment before standing.

"Apologies but I have something to attend to. I'll see you again later," he said before leaving. When the door closed, Celty raised her phone to Shinra.

"Unfortunately."

He just laughed.

-0-

Deep in the mountains, on a small property covered with fully bloomed cherry blossoms, was a lone shack. Inside two people sat to discuss business.

"Mr. Kishitani, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit."

Izaya Orihara, the infamous broker of Ikebukuro, sat back on his couch looking at his old acquaintance. Shingen looked around his house in the mountains. The place was a smaller version of his apartment. His eyes fell on the bookcase.

"Do you still have it?" he asked. Izaya smiled.

"Don't worry. Our mutual friend is safe and sound. Now, I ask again, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As you know, the pharmaceutical company has become far more interested in the body. This morning when I visited, I noticed some strange behavior in both my son and Celty. Add that to the house adds I found in their apartment and you can imagine my curiosity is peaked."

"I certainly can."

"Indeed. So, do you have any light to shed onto my situation?" Izaya smiled again.

"Oh how I do love drama. I'll cut right to the chase and just say it. Celty is pregnant."

A moment of silence passed before Shingen stood.

"Thank you for the help." With that he left, leaving Izaya alone. His grin grew wider as he got up and walked to the desk on the opposite side of the room from the bookcase. He bent down and removed a jar with a familiar face inside.

"Oh this is fun. This is so much fun fun fun fun fun!"

He looks down at the jar again focusing on the closed eyes.

"Soon my fairy," he said to the head. "The war is just beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Disturbing Development

**Sup guys, if you could leave a review that be great. You're up man.**

**Disclaimer: He still owns nothing. **

-Maybe they don't show up on thermal at all. Aaaaaagghhhh!-

-Who's firing? I said no firing God damn it!-

-The walls! They're coming out the God damn walls!-

_Damn that's scary, _Celty thought as she continued watching the TV. She jumped again in her spot as a marine was splattered with acid. She jumped even higher when she felt someone grab her from behind. Shinra's laugh was once again cut off by a fist in his ribs. She faced him, her arms crossed in her version of a glare.

"You know you shouldn't scare me like that. What do you want?"

"Come on Celty, don't be like that." He tried embracing her but she stopped him.

"I'm not being like anything; you're the one scaring me. So what is it?"

Shinra smiled that smile again. It's a wonder how Celty can stand up at all.

"Dad just called, he said he had some work he needed to finish up. Soooo, it looks like we're alone," he said trying (and failing) to sound seductive. Celty could only laugh at his efforts. He went to embrace her again and this time she let him put his arms around her while doing the same with him. She could have stayed in their sweet surrender, until the TV caught her attention again.

-That's it man! Game over man! Game over!-

-We should get inside. It'll be dark soon and they mostly come out at night. Mostly.-

Celty shivered in Shinra's arms, amazed that such a little girl can be so creepy. He noticed and looked at her.

"Why do you watch that if it scares you so much?" She only shrugged at him.

"I can't help it."

"You know it's only going to give you nightmares."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child."

Shinra chuckled, thinking she would be pouting if she could. That's when he backed up remembering something while reaching into his pocket.

"That reminds me. You got another job," he said while pulling out a large yellow envelope.

"What's the job?" He gave her the packet, an address, a picture of a bald man in his thirties, and a second envelope containing 2,500 dollars. Ever since they started looking for a new house, Celty has been taking more and more jobs.

"Apparently, the man in the picture stole a disc from some corporation," he explained. "The disc has a lot of company secrets on it. You're to get it back and drop it off at the given location. The address is where they believe him to be hiding out. They don't want anyone knowing what's on the disc." Celty took what was being handed to her and grabbed her helmet.

"Got it." He stopped her before she could leave.

"Be careful," he said while placing his hand on her abdomen.

"I will."

With that she went on her way. Finding him was relatively easy, as he was just coming out of the apartment building the address led her to. He made his way into a parking complex as she quietly followed him. The area was dark except for a few flickering lights. Celty couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It reminded her of a horror film. As he was about to open the trunk of his car he noticed her behind him. The look on his face was hysterical as she drew her scythe. Then he pulled a gun. Knowing she had to finish this, Celty lashed out at him cutting him with her scythe rendering him unconscious but not before a single shot was fired. The echo of the shot lingered before she came to her senses. Checking her body she mentally sighed in relief when she saw the bullet only grazed her arm. She froze.

She wasn't healing.

-0-

"So that's basically it. I swear that little termite is almost as bad as Izaya."

"Yes, yes I agree."

"Simon, are you actually getting any of this?"

The Russian sushi chef looked over at his ill-tempered friend and smiled.

"Of course Shizuo, but if you do not like current arrangement, why not stop?"

Shizuo looked at one of the few people he could actually call a friend. He then turned and looked inside the sushi shop at the subject of their discussion. After a few more moments he just sighed.

"I don't know, I guess it's just that-"

His sentence was cut off as they heard a scream. It wasn't a normal scream. It was a demonic screech, sounding as if fear, pain, and despair took form and cried out. The sound filled the two with dread.

-0-

"Urgharda," the jester said. As he gazed across the Irish coast, the smile on his face was gone for the first time. His companion next to him had worry on his face.

"I know Fuirseoir. Celty is in trouble.

-0-

The woman's eyes shot open as she stood from her laying down position on the deck of the freighter, looking out across the water towards the Ikebukuro docks. The crew of the freighter all looked to the city hearing the scream as clearly as the wind.

-0-

The scream came to a slow stop. All of Ikebukuro looked around in confusion as the emotion it filled them with disappeared. All except one. Dread never left his heart for he recognized the one who screamed. Shinra recognized it was Celty.

-0-

Celty burst through her door and collapsed into Shinra's arms. He was so surprised and worried that they fell back across the arms of the chair. He held her as if she might disappear.

"Celty, what happened?!" He had never seen her so scared. She brought out her phone remaining in his arms.

"I'm not healing!"

He looked at her in shock as she showed him her arm. It had stopped bleeding quickly as she has less blood than a human, but like she said she wasn't healing. He brought her to the bathroom and began dressing the fairy's wound. He stepped back from her when he finished.

"Alright, I cleaned and bandaged it. You should be fine."

"I'm not fine!" she typed franticly. "Why aren't I healing?!" Shinra rubbed his chin in thought.

"I can't be sure, but if I were to guess, I'd say it's a side effect of your pregnancy." If Celty had a face, you'd see her confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't eat so maybe it's taken away your healing abilities to help the baby develop as compensation. I could be wrong but it does make sense. Plus we haven't seen anything wrong with either of you, so I don't think you should worry too much."

The tension in Celty's body visibly lessened as her shoulders sagged.

"Alright." Shinra once again smiled. He took her hand and began to lead her to the bedroom.

"Come on, it's been a long day, let's get some sleep." She stopped him before he could go any further.

"Shinra, what am I going to do? If I can't heal I can't do my job, I'd just be putting her at risk,'" her hand went to her abdomen to emphasize her point. "If I can't transport we won't have the money for a new house, and it's not like I have many career options, what are we going to do." Her typing had become frantic until he put his hands on hers.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll think of something." His warm smile turned to a grin, one she knew well.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Let's go on a date tomorrow." She stepped back in surprise.

"What?"

"Let's go on a date. We both need a break and you certainly need something to take your mind off things, so let's go on a date."

They've gone on a few dates before. The first were awkward. The others only slightly better. She was about to protest, but then he gave her puppy eyes.

"Where would we go?"

"I'm thinking the park; a romantic walk will do us good." She took another moment before mentally sighing.

"All right."

When his grin grew wider, it sent a chill of apprehension down her spine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Date

**Hey this may take me a while to update again, but don't worry I will.**

**Disclaimer: He didn't even point me out this time.(*_*)I need a hug.**

The morning light of the dawn bled through the window and into the bedroom. Shinra was still asleep, but Celty was awake. She clung to him feeling safe being so close to him, the blankets warm against their bare bodies. He then began to stir beneath her. She watched as he opened his eyes trying to feign sleep. Shinra, knowing her so well, saw right through it.

"Good morning," he greeted smugly. She hugged him harder in response. She reached across him trying to grab her phone all the while teasing Shinra with her current lack of clothing.

"I'm going to get in the shower," she typed standing up, exposing herself to him while walking to the door.

"Mind if I join you?" She looked back at him.

"You're lucky you're cute."

He just grinned.

After a . . . long *cough* shower, they sat on the couch, content with lazily enjoying the morning with Shinra's arm on her shoulder and Celty leaning into his side. Shinra took a glance at her, smiling at how peaceful she looked. Remembering what he had planned his face took on a look of determination. He was a man on a mission.

"Hey Celty we better get going on our date."

"All right," she typed while getting up and grabbing her helmet. "Let's go."

-0-

Having slept for most of the morning, it was noon when they reached Ikebukuro Park. They had just come from Simon's and were now lying on the grass beneath a cherry blossom looking up at the few clouds in the sky. Shinra pointed to one in particular.

"I think that one looks like a bear." Celty looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"It's a game. You look up at the clouds and point out what it looks like."

Celty looked back up into the sky still thinking he was crazy till one cloud caught her attention. She pointed up at it.

"That one looks like a horse." Shinra smiled at her.

"Now you're getting it. That one looks like a rose," he said pointing to another one.

"That looks like a jet."

"A rabbit."

"A baby." They looked at each, placing their hands on her abdomen. There was just a small curve, barely even noticeable.

"It's been three months so it'll start coming in."

"Great now your girlfriend will be fat _and_ headless."

"Either way you'll be beautiful." He put his hand in his pocket. He gazed at her with all the love he felt. "Celty-"

"Sssshhhhiiiiiinnnnnnrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Before he knew what was going on, Shizuo had him by the neck lifting him off the ground.

"Agh, Shizuo come on, that hurts! Ow, Shizuo you're crushing!"

Celty grabbed onto the blondes arm while typing.

"Shizuo, I said not to kill him!"

"I'm not." His attention turned back to Shinra, the smaller man gulping at the thought of what the bodyguard would do to him.

"Next time you try and pull crap like this, you better hope that you can stitch yourself back together."

With that Shizuo dropped him and walked off.

"What *cough* was that *cough* about?"

"He's mad that you got me pregnant without marrying me first," she typed while helping him stand.

"That's what sets him off? Plus it's not like I haven't tried." Celty couldn't help but to laugh at the poor doctor. Their moment ruined they decided to walk through the park again. They soon saw a familiar old man drawing the chairy blossoms. Shinra, getting an idea, walked over to him. The looked up when he notice them approach.

"Hey, I remember you two," he said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you think you could draw us?" Shinra asked. The man smiled again.

"Sure."

Celty and Shinra took a pose while the man drew them. When he finished he held it up and showed them.

"I'd have to say it's some of my best work."

The picture was perfect. It showed Shinra behind her, his head on her shoulders and arms around her stomach. Celty's right hand was on his cheek her left resting on the hands around her. Celty took it and held it to her chest. _It's perfect._

"I had a lot of fun drawing it, go ahead and keep it."

"Thank you," she typed, holding it tighter to her chest.

They continued walking before sitting down on a stone bench, Celty leaning into him. By this time it was evening and the sky was a deep red. The park was beautiful at this time, everything in a red tint. Celty leaned further into Shinra.

"This couldn't be any more perfect," she typed to him. His hand once again went to his pocket.

"Yes it can," he said to her. She turned to him in confusion where she saw him take out a small black box.

"Celty, I don't care if it's legal, I don't care if it's not official, it'd be real to me. I don't even care if no one knows you exist. I do and I love you . . . will you marry me?"

He opened the box and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a silver ring with a single diamond. It was plain yet breathe taking.

"S-Shinra, yes. Yes of course I'll marry you." Shinra nearly fainted again when he heard those words. Celty was finally going to be his wife. That's when he realized: he_ heard_ those words. She had spoken.

"C-Celty, how-?"

"I love you Shinra." He could hear her speaking in his mind. "Before my purpose was finding my head. You're my purpose now, and her," she said putting her hand on her developing child. "As long as I have you two, I don't need my head."

"WHAT?!"

Hearing the sound of metal cutting air, Celty pushed Shinra out of the way. The bench where they were just a second ago exploded in debris and dust. She looked back seeing the bench in crumbles and the picture in shreds. She saw a bladed whip and followed the line of the weapon back to its owner. She looked up and saw a woman in silver armor riding the back of a black horse. There was something wrong about them.

Neither had a head.

"Am Basteir, what have you done?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Shadows of the past

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow owns only oc's not Durarara**

Celty took in a long, slow breath of the fresh Irish air as her horse pulled the carriage at a fast pace. She always loved riding through the countryside. She gazed out across the land, taking in the sight of the green hills turned pale by the moonlight. The head at her side smiled at the night's beauty. Most would look out and fear what hides in the shadows, but not her. She sees the dark as misunderstood. Turning her attention back to the road, her headless body urged her horse faster down the dirt path. She pulled her cloak tighter over her body to keep out the cold, regretting choosing to wear a thin dress. After a few minutes she pulled left on the reins turning the carriage right, off the road, and into the tree line of the thick forest. Eventually she reached a large clearing, stopping at a large stone that sat in the center. The pines made a perfect circle around her, the grass painted silver by the moon. She exited the carriage, holding gently onto her head as she untied her horse. She pated Cara's back while she led him past the carriage bed. Looking into it she saw a wooden bucket filled with a thick red liquid. The memories of peoples' screams sent shivers down her spine. She really hated that thing. She turned back to the stone, her gaze falling on the other two figures in the clearing. One was standing a few feet away from the stone, his horse stood next to him. The other sat on the stone, his horse standing next to it. Both kept their heads at their sides. Another smile came to Celty's face as she approached her fellow Dullahan.

The first fairy she approached was a strong man with broad shoulders and chest with his body covered by grey steel plate armor. His face had strong features, black hair and a trimmed mustache and beard. He returned her smile.

"Urgharda!" she greeted him with glee in her tone.

"Hello love," he greeted back to her bringing her into a hug. As she pulled back from him she looked towards the other fairy on the stone.

"Hello Fuirseoir."

The second Dullahan was very different from the others. His clothing resembled that of a court jester but tinted a dark shade of grey and trimmed black. His hair was long, unkempt, and black. A large, almost demonic grin split his clean shaven face ear to ear, never once faltering. His eyes were small black dots darting around like malignant flies.

"Oh ho ho, greetings Am Bastier! It seems the executioner has returned to us," he said in an amused, shrill voice. She pouted at him.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that. Please, it's just Celty."

Her objections were met with laughter and a concerned look. Urgharda took her hand in his before speaking.

"Love, you know she disapproves of you using that name." Celty's features hardened at the mention of _her_.

"As much as she would like to, she doesn't rule my life completely." Her body turned back to the fairy on the stone as she heard more of his laughter.

"Oh ha ha ha! So the executioner cares not for her master hmmm? Nor the masters orders it seems," he said as he glanced at the carriage with the still full bucket. Celty suppressed a shudder.

"There just wasn't anyone who saw me okay?!" she defended a little quickly. Urgharda looked at her with worry.

"Does our duty upset you love?" A scoff was his answer.

"Our _duty_ is barbaric, monstrous, and pointless. I understand our place as deaths herald but why the blood? Where is the sense behind that?"

"The humans must know to fear us," he responded. "They must remember that they are never safe from us."

"Is that what you believe or what _she_ tells you to believe?"

"That's not fair!"

"Oh but it is!" Urgharda glared at the jester and his unending grin.

"What does that mean clown?!" Again he laughed.

"Poor poor Urgharda. You are so deep in the mother's bosom; you know nothing but the milk she feeds you."

The vanguard roared in anger, a black lance appearing in his hand, as he lashed out at his offender. He struck only stone when his target leaped away. As he turned to face him again, a new voice entered the fray.

"Enough!"

They all turned to see a headless woman on the back of a horse, her silver hair and blue cape moved in the slight breeze, her bladed whip attached to her belt. Urgharda fell to his knees and kneeled.

"Maitriarc!"

The woman eyed them all before staring at the other woman. She turned her horse around and began to walk away.

"Am Basteir, come."

Knowing better than to argue, Celty mounted her steed and followed. Urgharda gave her a sympathetic look while Fuirseoir whispered "Good luck," to her. They walked for a few minutes before stopping by the tree line.

"Leave your beast here."

"Cara isn't a beast, he is a friend."

"He is a servant Am Basteir," she reprimanded. "And they don't have names."

Celty huffed in annoyance. She dismounted Cara but made no move to tie his reins. They walked again until they stopped by the dirt road Celty rode on earlier. Before she could she could react, her head was grabbed, glove hands pulling at her hair, and her body was knocked to the ground a foot pressing down on her chest.

"This isn't the first time you have been difficult, but I swear it _will_ be the last. Defy me once more and you will not live long enough to regret it."

She dropped her head to the ground and made her way back to the forest. Celty's body clutched her head as she sat there crying. Cara came close to her, trying to comfort her. His presence stilled the flow of tears as she smiled. She placed her hand on his neck before standing up. The moment she did she felt pain. Pain in her very soul, the sound of ringing metal echoing in the night. Celty saw the tip of a sword reflect the light of thee moon before she fell into darkness.

**Hey guys, please, _please,_ review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Last Time

**Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long! I've been focusing on my other story. Maybe I could write in this more often if you would leave a review. I ask you to PLEASE leave a review. PLEASE! I need you to tell me what you think, do I have enough details, is it to short, something! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own Durarara only ocs.**

The memories of that night crashed into Celty's mind like water bursting through a dam after a horrible storm. She backed away from the woman and her horse. Her mind was empty. She didn't comprehend the park around her, the voices of the people and their shocked faces; she didn't even comprehend Shinra beside her. All she felt was fear. Fear of her Maitriarc and what she would do to her.

"I had told you this would be the last time you defied me Am Bastier. I allowed you to stay here for so long so you could find your head. Now I find that you have been doing nothing but lying with humans."

The armored fairy lifted her arm to strike once again. Celty couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear. Shinra grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the way of the whip which reduced the ground where she stood not a second ago into rubble. The sound of stone cracking shocked her out of her stupor. She bringing out her scythe she faced the older fairy.

'Run Shinra!" She screamed into his mind. She charged her Maitriarc swinging her scythe down on her only to have it blocked by a black sword.

"You dare to attack me?! You will know your place!" With her scythe caught on her sword, Celty couldn't hope to dodge the whip as it came at her again. Out of nowhere, a vending machine crashed into the fairy and her horse, throwing them away from Celty and Shinra and crashing into the ground. With a short sigh of relief, she turned to thank Shizuo for his help but was shocked to instead see a large black man in a white uniform.

"Simon?" Shinra said in shock.

"We run now, yes?" he asked in his thick Russian accent. Celty nodded her yellow helmet in agreement.

"Cara!"

At her call, her black motorcycle rode across the park on its own stopping next to her and Shinra.

"Wait, since when could he do that and since when did he have a name?!" Shinra asked frantically.

"No time, hop on!"

The two got on her horse just as the Maitriarc got her own horse to its feet. Taking off with a loud neigh of her horse, Celty shot down the street with Shinra clinging tightly to her. He looked back to see the other fairy chasing them, her horse jumping across the roofs of cars that got in her way.

"Celty, she's getting closer!"

"Hold on!"

Their speed increased as they shot by and in between cars, Maitriarc following close behind. Eventually, Celty heard the familiar siren that was the Tokyo police. Looking ahead of them a road block was formed by several police cars. Thinking quickly, she raised the wheel of her motorcycle, bringing it down on the trunk of a car in front of them and launched them off the highway and into the street below. Stopping her horse just before the road block, the silver haired fairy looked down into the streets below having long lost sight of her quarry. The yells of the human police buzzed around her like flies until she silenced them with a flick of her whip. Grunting in annoyance, she had her horse jump off the highway and run along the street. When she was no longer in sight, Celty and Shinra walked her motorcycle out of the ally they hid in. Shinra was relatively calm but the look of worry on his face betrayed his emotions.

"Celty what's going on? Who was that?"

She didn't answer at first. The memories of that night were the only ones that returned, but how could she tell him about them. The thought of Urgharda putting his arms around her made her shiver and definitely not in a good way. Always knowing what she's thinking, Shinra tightened his grip on her.

"Don't worry, you can tell me when you're ready." Ever grateful to have met him she returned his embrace.

"Thank you." She said in his mind.

As they pulled back from their embrace a large white van pulled up alongside them, Simon sitting in the driver's seat.

"We must go, quickly, come in side."

"Thank God for Simon ex machine," Celty couldn't help but laugh silently at his joke.

Bringing her horse into the back of the van, they entered the vehicle and Simon drove off.

"Where are we going?" Celty asked. When the sushi chef didn't respond she kicked herself mentally, remembering that only Shinra could hear her. Due to him driving she couldn't show her phone to him so she elbowed Shinra.

"Oh right, Simon where are we going?"

"Sushi shop. Catch breath and explain things there."

It didn't take long to get to his shop. Leaving Cara in the van they made their way inside. Simon led them into a back room where he turned to them.

"I'd like to know what is happening. Who was crazy headless woman on horse tearing up town?"

"That was Maitriarc," Celty typed on her phone to Simon. Shinra looked at her for a moment with the face he always wore when he was thinking. Celty was very glad she could choose when to let him hear her thoughts, else he see her new found memories. Somehow always knowing what she's feeling, he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to drive away her discomfort.

"What can you tell me about your memory? Don't worry; only tell me what you're comfortable with." Mentally sighing she prepared herself. She typed into her phone.

"I only remember the night I lost my head. Seeing her brought the memory back. From what I could tell, she was our leader of sorts. She was also a horrible woman. Cruel, uncaring, and she hates humans."

"Well then, I guess she won't be coming to the wedding then," jab to the ribs. "Right, not the time." Returning to her typing she showed them the message.

"We can't stay here, she won't stop until she finds me. Simon we can't let her find me, I-"

"Is alright I know. Shinra told me," he said as he gave them a warm smile. The smile decreased a moment as he looked at them. "I know somewhere out of city that you can stay."

"Really, Where?" Shinra asked.

"There is house out in mountains, should be good place to lay low, but we should leave now."

They nodded in agreement and followed him out to the van. Getting in they drove off. Celty leaned into Shinra as he placed a comforting arm around her. The drive took several hours just to get out of the city and even more to get to the mountains, the sun having gone down long before. They drove through a lone road surrounded by cherry blossoms, their usually pink leaves turned pale by the full moon. She couldn't help but be reminded of the clearing in her memory. They finally came to a stop in front of a shack surrounded by a circle of the beautiful trees. The van stopped and they piled out. Getting Cara from the back they walked towards the shack. It was a dirt brown color with a single window in the front. From what she could tell, Celty believed it to be at least the size of their apartment, maybe a little bigger.

"Simon, is this place yours?" Shinra asked. Celty was curious about that too. Simon didn't seem to be the kind of person to have a shack in the middle of the mountains. He didn't answer and just walked through the unlocked door. Hesitating a moment, they went inside after him, Cara being left outside on his kickstand. After entering the small home, Celty got a good look around. There was a couch, a coffee table, and a single chair in what she assumed to be the living room. A flat screen was on the wall facing the couch. A bookshelf was on the wall to their left and a desk on their right. Two doorways on the opposite wall from them, one going into a kitchen and the other to a hallway into what she again assumed where the bedrooms. Looking back to the living room, she noticed something she didn't before. On the coffee table was a go board, but it wasn't set up like a normal go board as it had chess pieces, Shogi pieces, and Othello pieces. The black king piece was off to the side next to an Othello white side up, seeming to guard it from Othello pieces with their black side up. The white queen piece was on the other side of the board surrounded by the white king and rook piece which seemed to be guarding it from the silver general Shogi piece. Celty's nonexistent eyes rose in realization. She knew whose house this was.

"Well well well, this has certainly gotten interesting."

**Sorry if I completely screwed up Simon's accent or If I offended anyone by it. It's been a While since I heard how he speaks. Please please please PLEASE review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: New Old Faces

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own Durarara, how many times do I have to say it?**

Izaya stood on the roof of his small shack in the mountains, basking in the afternoon sun. The last two months have certainly been interesting. Who knew he would wake up in the middle of the night to find visitors in his home? Not just visitors but new roommates. It was enough to make the information broker jump with glee.

"Soon everything will come together." He burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "Oh I'm having so much fun with this it's scary!"

The sound of a phone rang out as he fished the device out of his jacket pocket. Flipping it open he brought it to his ear.

"Simon, to what do I owe the pleasure?'

_"__Izaya, you aren't causing problems are you?"_ a deep voice asked him in Russian. He smirked.

_"__Trouble? Me? What would make you say that?"_

_"__Anything happen?" _Izaya frowned slightly, placing his hand on the side of his face.

_"__Unfortunately no. The most that has happened is Shinra spouting details about their wedding. As much fun as it is to imagine Shizu-chan as a best man it can only hold my attention for so long. I can't wait for everything to come together."_

_ "__Izaya-"_

_ "__I remember your warning Simon. That's why you brought them out here isn't it?"_ There was no response on the other end and he smirked again.

_"__Sorry but I got to go. Oh and Simon: you still sound different when you speak Russian. Don't be so serious all the time."_

Hanging up the phone he jumped from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. He made his way down the road a ways before heading down a narrow dirt trail.

"I'll give the new guests time to get acquainted."

-0-

Leaning back onto Shinra's chest while they sat on the couch, Celty mentally sighed as he rubbed her five month pregnant belly. Her stomach had gotten so big Celty had to change her clothes to a comfortable, loose fitting shirt and black jeans. Two months and not a word on Maitriarc. Not risking the chance they remained cooped up in the little home. Then there was another problem. She has gotten too big to ride anymore. Poor Cara has been sitting outside for over a month. Oh what she wouldn't _give_ to go for a ride again. As always, Shinra read her like an open book, pulling her into a tight embrace while placing his chin on her shoulder.

"How do you do that?" she asked. And once again she was met with that smile. Celty was very glad she was sitting down as her legs really wouldn't be able to hold her up.

"Do what Celty?"

"You know what. How are you always able to tell what I'm thinking? I didn't even say anything to you!"

"Because I love you." She laughed at such a cheesy answer which caused his smile to grow bigger. "I love your beauty, your laugh, the laugh of my beautiful perfect Celty."

She had long stopped laughing as she turned slightly to face him. Placing her hands on the side of his face she leaned into him. He gladly accepted her as he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck, slowly making his way down her shoulder and collar.

"Shinra," she gasped in his mind.

A sudden knocking on the door jostled them from each other's grasp as they turned to the door. They jumped again as the knock sounded once more. They stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Eventually they found that they needn't do anything as the door was kicked down. Shinra moved Celty behind her as they face the silhouette walking through the door. They gasped as they saw a headless man in dark grey armor walk through the door, a headless jester following behind him.

"Celty!"

"Urgharda?!"

Before she could stop him, the armored fairy ran up to her bringing her into a one armed hug, squeezing her stomach against his armored chest. Not even taking time to think on what she was going to do, she delivered a jab to the head in his arm causing him to stumble back and release his tight hold on her. Looking up in confusion, Urgharda's eyes widened at seeing a human place a hand on his love's large stomach in worry.

"Oh what's this? Ha ha ha ha, is the great Am Bastier pregnant?"

"Celty?"

She faced the two of them and walked forward towards them. She took out her phone and typed into it.

"Urgharda, Fuirseoir, what are you two doing here?"

Shaking away his confusion for a moment, Urgharda spoke up.

"Fuirseoir can find any of us in any part of the world. Celty you know that."

"No I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Ha ha ha, it seems the Am Bastier has lost her head. She has lost her memories."

"I told you not to call me that."

The look of confusion on Urgharda's face was unmistakable.

"If you have lost your memories, then how did you remember that you told him that?"

"Seeing Maitriarc brought back the memory of the night I lost my head."

"You saw Maitriarc?" Urgharda said with panic in his voice.

"I did, and she tried to kill us."

"Us?"

Turning back to Shinra she stood next to him leaning into his shoulder.

"Urgharda, Fuirseoir, this is Shinra. Shinra, this is Urgharda and Fuirseoir, other Dullahans that served Maitriarc."

Shinra's eyes lit up in intrigue. He walked toward them studying them closely.

"Incredible. This is the first time I have seen a Dullahan that still had their head. Oh how I would love to run some tests. Do you think I could-"

Celty's fingers grabbing his ear dragged him away from the other fairies. Urgharda's expression quickly turned sour at meeting the annoying human.

"Why is this human with you?" he said not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. She paused a moment before typing in her phone again.

"It's a long story."

"Oh do not worry executioner," Fuirseoir said with glee. "We have all the time in the world."

-0-

It had taken nearly an hour to tell the two fairies the whole story. By the end of it, Fuirseoir was as always thoroughly amused. Urgharda clenched his fists as he glared at the human standing across from him. Seeing this Celty typed into her phone.

"Urgharda please, whatever you might think of Shinra, we can't let Maitriarc find me. We can't let her kill my daughter."

Even without her voice, Urgharda could still see the worry she felt as her hand shook with fear. Shinra place a hand on her shoulder comforting her but making Urgharda clench his fists again.

"Do not fret, executioner, I will help you!" Fuirseoir yelled, as usual not for a moment letting up on his demonic grin.

"Thank you Fuirseoir. Urgharda?"

Looking at the others in the room, Urgharda eventually sighed.

"Very well Celty, for you."

Celty would have smiled if she could. She went to thank him but stopped as the door opened.

"This never stops getting interesting, does it?"

**Review**


End file.
